Opposites Attract
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Romance is in the air for the most unlikeliest of couples.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Opposites Attract belongs to Paula Abdul and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Opposites Attract

By

Hideki LaShae

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

_Opposites Attract – Paula Abdul_

Part One : Loveless 

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter One

_I'm M.C. Kat on the rap so mike it  
Here's a little story and you're sure to like it  
Swift and sly and I'm playing it cool  
With my home girl, Paula Abdul_

"I'll never be able to love anyone!"

Seto Kaiba rubs his brother's back gently. His sapphire blue eyes look at the younger boy sympathetically. "That's not true, Mokuba. There's someone in this world for everyone. You just had a bad experience. You picked the wrong one. It's no big deal. You'll survive. You'll learn. You'll grow. You'll love again."

"All she wanted was sex! All anyone has ever wanted from me was sex and money!" Mokuba Kaiba grips his long black hair and tries to rip it from his head. His gray, slightly blue tinted, eyes glare at the floor in front of him.

"It'll be okay, Mokuba," says Seto gently prying his brother's hands from the silky locks. He tilts his brother's chin so that their eyes meet. "There are people who care about you for reasons that have nothing to do with sex or money."

"Yeah, right!" scoffs Mokuba, "If that were true, you would have been laid a hundred times by now!" He sighs. "I'm sorry, Seto. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that I've been thinking maybe I should have taken her up on her offer," says Mokuba, "I miss the sex. I really, really miss the sex. And if I had decided to join her and her new boyfriend, I would have gotten the best deal… a girl to pound into and a guy to thrust into me."

"If you're that desperate for sex, I'll hire you a prostitute," says Seto.

Mokuba smiles lecherously. "Really? And one for yourself too?"

"Maybe," says Seto barely blushing.

"You aren't still a virgin, are you?"

"No! I like sex just as much as the next guy! I just don't have time for a messy relationship! And I don't like having sex with someone I don't care about!" Seto eyes up his brother with a raised eyebrow. "What is that look for?"

"Forget the prostitute!" exclaims Mokuba, "You'll do nicely!" He places a quick kiss to Seto's lips.

Seto takes a deep breath before plunging in and giving his younger brother a long, passionate kiss. He pulls out breathing heavily. "Don't think this is permanent. This is just until we find someone else. We will not be having a threesome."

"Deal," says Mokuba before grabbing a handful of Seto's chestnut locks and kissing his brother again, "As long as I get to take you as much as you get to take me."

"Agreed!" Seto pulls out of their kisses to stand with his younger brother in his arms.

"Bedroom, now!" exclaims Mokuba.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," says Seto carrying his brother up the stairs to his own bedroom. He tosses his brother onto the middle of his bed.

Mokuba pulls his shirt over his head. "Take off your clothes, Seto."

"I can't," whispers Seto, "It would spoil the mood." He crawls on top of Mokuba and kisses him deeply. He helps the younger boy out of his pants.

Mokuba doesn't say another thing as his brother finishes undressing him. He just moans wantonly while Seto's hands caress him. He nearly screams when a hot mouth surrounds his erection. He releases suddenly, without warning, and Seto sucks up all the cream before sitting upright and looking down on him. He takes a deep breath to calm his heart. "Seto, I know."

"Know what?"

"I know about the scars… about his punishments for you… I know everything," says Mokuba, "I know what he made you do in bed… what he made you do to protect me from him."

Seto turns away.

"It's all right, Seto," says Mokuba sitting up. "You can still find your person to love. There is someone out there who won't care about the scars."

"I know, Mokuba. I just don't think I'll find that person," says Seto, "I'm afraid I'll end up alone."

Mokuba pulls Seto into his arms and cuddles up to him. "You won't."

Seto lowers them both to the bed and covers their bodies, one completely clothed and one nude, with part of the blanket they lay on. He kisses Mokuba's cheek. "Sleep now, little brother."

"Thank you, big brother, for everything," whispers Mokuba before falling asleep.

Seto rests his head on Mokuba's shoulder and closes his eyes to fall asleep as well, ignoring the erection between his legs.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Two

_Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V._

"I would like to believe that there is good in everyone," says Yugi Motou quietly, "but sometimes, I just don't know. You haven't been very trustworthy in the past."

"I know. I blame the Pharaoh for that," says Marik Ishtar. He twists one of his sandy blond locks around a tan finger. "It wasn't his fault exactly that I was created. But it was methods imposed on his people that drove Malik crazy and caused me to be born of his psychosis. That doesn't mean that…"

Soft amethyst eyes turn away from Marik's hardened purple ones. "You deserve a second chance…"

"You're right. It's too much to hope for," says Marik standing up. "I guess I'll go then."

"Yeah… maybe that's best," says Yugi, "After all, if you're going to be picking me up for a date tonight, then I need time to get ready. These spikes don't stay up on their own, you know!" He pats his tri-colored hair and smiles.

Marik blinks a few times and then settles on staring at Yugi in shock. "What?"

"You do deserve a second chance," says Yugi, "and I'm willing to give it to you, Marik. Please, don't make me regret it."

"You won't!" exclaims Marik pulling Yugi into his arms for a quick embrace.

"Good," says Yugi giving Marik a chaste kiss.

"The Pharaoh isn't going to try to kill me for going out with you, is he?" asks Marik suddenly.

Yugi laughs. "He doesn't get any say in who I date! He can't do anything to you!"

"Good. So… what time should I pick you up?" asks Marik, "Or would you prefer we just leave now and go catch a movie?"

"I'd like a movie," says Yugi grabbing Marik's hand and pulling him out of the living room and through the back door.

"A little eager, aren't you?" asks Marik running alongside Yugi.

Yugi blushes.

"Well, don't be too eager!" exclaims Marik smiling, "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"You couldn't disappoint me," says Yugi, "Just don't you go expecting to be laid on the first date!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" says Marik, "What about the second?"

Yugi blushes.

"I'm kidding."

"Too bad. You probably could have convinced me!"

Marik blushes. "Maybe, if you approve of tonight, I might take you up on that tomorrow."

Yugi laughs. "Do you always flirt like this?"

"Only with people who interest me."

"Okay… so… tell me about your dreams," says Yugi, "What do you want from the future?"

"Other than sex? I'll go for money, power," says Marik, "and a fast motorcycle. There's nothing more thrilling than racing the wind!" He sees Yugi nod. "You're going to run that game shop eventually, aren't you?"

"I really hope to run the shop. I love games!" exclaims Yugi, "That's what my name means, you know. Yugi… games…"

"It suits you," says Marik wrapping his arms around Yugi and leading him into the theater so they can buy their tickets and go see the movie.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Three

_I take things serious  
And you take 'em light  
I go to bed early  
And I party all night_

Rebecca Hawkins giggles. "Stop!"

"Why?" Malik Ishtar looks at Rebecca with a mischievous smile.

"It tickles!" exclaims Rebecca thrashing about on the ground as Malik tickles her sides.

"That's the point!" exclaims Malik.

"Malik! Stop!"

Malik pulls his hands away and pouts, his amethyst eyes dimming.

"Oh, Malik, don't go pouting on me!" exclaims Rebecca smoothing down her shirt, "You know that I hate to be tickled!"

Malik's lower lip quivers.

"Don't tickle me again," says Rebecca before leaning in and kissing Malik's lips.

Malik's hands trail up Rebecca's sides as he kisses her, slowly lifting her shirt up.

Rebecca giggles as she pulls back. "Malik!"

"Rebecca…"

Rebecca quickly pulls her shirt over her head, mussing her blond hair as she does. "Now you better not tickle me this time!"

"Fine!" Malik grins lecherously as he pounces on Rebecca and starts kissing her neck. Both his hands grope her small breasts through the fabric of her bra. He doesn't notice Rebecca's hand lifting his shirt until she pushes him away to pull it over his sandy colored head of hair. "Does this mean you're ready to play with Mr. Wiggle?"

"Why do you always act like you haven't taken my virginity already?" asks Rebecca bending her arms behind her back to unclasp her bra. She throws the white lingerie across the room and reaches to the button and zipper holding her skirt on.

"Because each time you're with Mr. Wiggle, it feels like the first time!" exclaims Malik removing his own pants to kneel, in just his tight thong, before Rebecca.

"That is such a ridiculous name for your dick, Malik!"

Malik pouts. He pulls Rebecca's skirt down her legs and throws it away. "But I like it. And you liked it last time too."

"I liked the dick, not the name!"

"But Becky-wecky!"

Rebecca smiles at Malik's childish nickname for her. She slides her underwear off and drops it off the edge of the bed. "Fine! Let Mr. Wiggle out to play."

Malik stands quickly and yanks his thong off before lying down beside Rebecca and kissing her lips again.

Rebecca grabs Malik and pulls him on top of her while they kiss. She spreads her legs to give him easy access to her innermost recesses.

Malik takes the invitation willingly, and slides his already erect 'Mr. Wiggle' into Rebecca's waiting passage.

Rebecca moans just the way Malik likes it and wraps her legs around his waist to anchor him within her even as he begins to thrust in and out.

"So hot…"

"Fuck… fuck… fuck…"

Malik thrusts in once more before releasing inside his girlfriend.

Rebecca throws her head from side to side as Malik's seed sears her insides, combining with her own sexual discharges. She gasps for air before kissing Malik full on the lips. "That was great…"

Malik withdraws from Rebecca's warmth. "Yeah, I guess…"

Rebecca sits up. "Neither one of us is really happy with this, are we?"

Malik sits up beside Rebecca and embraces her. "You've noticed?"

"I don't love you."

"I don't love you."

"I thought we could make it work without loving each other, but it doesn't. It's just sex between friends. We both want more," whispers Rebecca.

"I want someone else," says Malik suddenly, "and I know who… He just… He couldn't want me in return."

Rebecca kisses Malik. "You can make him love you. I know you can."

Malik laughs insanely. "As if…"

"I'm sorry." Rebecca sighs and leans against Malik.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Four

_Our friends are sayin'  
We ain't gonna last  
Cuz I move slowly  
And baby I'm fast_

Ishizu Ishtar leans up against the tree. "Are you a dog or a cat?"

"Ha, ha, ha!" exclaims Joey Wheeler jumping down from the branch he was sitting on. "I'm not a dog or a cat or whatever."

"I know. You just like the view from up there," says Ishizu. She raises a slender eyebrow. "Help me up?"

Joey smiles, and his honey-brown eyes sparkle with mirth. "Only because you're my girlfriend, though!"

Ishizu starts to climb the tree with Joey helping her along. They make it up to the branch Joey had been on before her arrival, and they sit down together. She smiles. "It is nice up here."

"Yeah," says Joey running his hand through his unruly blond hair, "I really like this tree. You can see things from a different angle up here, and I don't mean just the world around you. You seem to get a different perspective on life in general."

"I know what you mean," says Ishizu, "It's made me realize something."

"What's that?" replies Joey looking into his girlfriend's blue eyes.

"That there's no good reason why we haven't kissed yet."

Joey blushes, and he notices Ishizu's tan cheeks blushing as well. "Did you want to then?"

Ishizu fiddles with her black hair, which today she has up high on her head in an uncharacteristic ponytail. "Yes?"

Joey leans towards Ishizu and reaches out to touch her cheek. "Am I moving too fast for you?"

"No… I think right now, we're moving at the same speed!" exclaims Ishizu moving forwards so that her lips meet Joey's.

"Oh, my God! Joey and Ishizu sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes Ishizu pushing a baby carriage!" exclaims Mokuba from the base of the tree.

Joey pulls away from Ishizu blushing beet red. "Hey! Quit acting like a peeping tom, you brat!"

"What did you call my brother, mutt?" asks Seto stepping up behind his brother.

Joey jumps down from the branch. "I called him a brat and a peeping tom! You should teach your brother some manners!"

"And someone needs to teach you to mind your place!" exclaims Seto glaring at Joey.

"You want to try it, moneybags!" exclaims Joey.

"Joey! Help me down!" calls Ishizu.

Joey turns towards the tree branch again. He smiles up at the Egyptian woman. "Jump! I'll catch you!"

Ishizu bites her lower lip, but then she smiles and jumps down into Joey's waiting arms.

Joey sets Ishizu down so that she can stand on her own.

"Maybe someone has taught you your place," says Seto with a smirk, "You make a nice slave, mutt!"

Joey spins around and swings his fist at Seto.

"Joey, no!" exclaims Ishizu grabbing Joey's arm, "Don't fight him!"

Joey glares at Seto then he turns his eyes to Ishizu. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I know the future, Joey, some of it anyway, and I don't want you to hurt yourself," says Ishizu looking at the ground sadly, "Please, don't fight him."

Joey sighs and pulls Ishizu into his arms. "Okay… for you."

"Nice to see you finally on a leash!" exclaims Seto, "Come on, Mokuba!"

"Joey and Ishizu, sitting in a tree…" sings Mokuba.

Mokuba and Seto walk off together to leave Joey and Ishizu alone beneath the branches and leaves of the tree.

"What's wrong, Ishizu?" whispers Joey, "What have you seen in the future?"

"I'm happy with you. You know I'm happy with you, don't you?"

"Yes. I know you're happy."

"I've seen glimpses of the future, yours and mine. We were not together in them," says Ishizu as her eyes begin to well with tears, "but I am happy with you, and I don't wish for that future to be real…"

"Then we'll fight it for our happiness!" exclaims Joey. He wipes Ishizu's eyes dry.

Ishizu presses her lips to Joey's again.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Five

_I like it quiet  
And I love to shout  
But when we get together  
It just all works out_

Tea Gardner dances around on the stage, her arms and legs moving gracefully even as her short brown hair flies about her face.

"So I guess you like your present then, huh?" Duke Devlin smiles and twirls his dice earring.

"I love it!" exclaims Tea with a final spin before she runs into Duke's arms and kisses him. "This dance studio rocks!"

"I'm glad you approve, and with it being on my Game Shop's top floor, I'll get to see you whenever you come here to use it," says Duke.

Tea smiles as she plays with the end of Duke's black ponytail. "I guess that's true. You didn't have some ulterior motive to building this for me, did you?"

"Ulterior motive? Me?" Duke blushes, but he doesn't say anything else.

"You just want to see me in some skimpy outfit, don't you?"

"No! No! No, I mean, that would be nice too, but that wasn't the reason I built this!" exclaims Duke quickly.

"Then what?" asks Tea sliding closer to Duke, "What was your fantasy?"

"I just wanted to make you happy," says Duke quietly, "That was it. I wanted to do something for you that no one else could. Because I really like you."

"Thank you, Duke," says Tea kissing him again, "This was very sweet."

"So go on and dance! I have a complete collection of music in here for you! You can dance to whatever genre you want to! Have fun! I'm just going to sit down and do a little work while watching you for awhile!" exclaims Duke motioning towards the laptop computer in its carrying case by the door.

"Okay!" exclaims Tea pulling off her jacket and moving over to the stereo system. She programs in her music choice and starts to dance seductively.

Duke sits down with his laptop and tries to look at the screen, but he sees mostly the brunette girl twirling before him.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Six

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

"I like you, Tristan."

"To tell you the truth, I always thought you liked Joey."

"Joey? Joey reminds me of my little brother!" exclaims Mai Valentine brushing a strand of long blond hair away from her violet eyes, "He might even be my little brother!"

"Huh?" asks Tristan Taylor with widening brown eyes.

"I was adopted by the Valentine's," says Mai, "My mother was unmarried when she had me. She got pregnant by her boyfriend when I was seven, and he agreed to marry her to raise the child together, but he didn't want me. The Valentine's were my mother's best friends, and they loved me, so they adopted me. Then my mom and little brother moved away with the new guy. So every blond haired boy reminds me of my brother."

"That is so wrong!" exclaims Tristan pulling Mai into his arms, "Does Joey know that cause I think he might have a crush on you?"

"He knows," says Mai running her hands through Tristan's brown hair, "and yes, he does have a crush on me, but he thinks of me as a big sister too."

"So he won't be upset about us dating?" asks Tristan astonished.

"Well… he might get a little protective, but I don't think he'd be upset." Mai blushes.

"And the age difference doesn't bother you? You're eight years older than I am…"

"It doesn't bother me," says Mai pressing her lips up against Tristan's just enough so that they brush together when she speaks, "Does my age bother you, Tristan? We don't have to be more than friends if you think I'm too old for you. We could certainly wait a year or two."

Tristan presses his lips fully against Mai's and kisses her intensely. He pulls away with a smile. "If it doesn't bother you then it doesn't bother me! Besides, we never know what would happen in a year or two. I'm willing to give this a shot."

Mai kisses Tristan again and holds him close to her. She lifts one of his hands to rest over her breast.

Tristan smirks into the kiss.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Seven

_And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

Solomon Motou stares at the spirit in front of him. "What?"

"It's not that unusual a request, is it?" The spirit who looks exactly like a more determined Yugi Motou cocks his head to the side. Yami Motou looks at the older man with crimson eyes.

"Actually, it is. The relationship lines might have been more relaxed in Egypt, but in this time it is still not widely accepted for two men to be together in a relationship," says Solomon, "And it is certainly not acceptable for a man as old as myself to be involved with someone as young as you."

"I'm five thousand years old."

"You look eighteen, and that's all that matters in this day and age."

"So you won't have sex with me?"

Solomon's violet eyes dim as he sighs. "No. I'm too old for sex! I didn't get this gray hair for nothing."

"Oh…" Yami runs a hand through his tri-colored spikes. "Okay, I guess. I'll find someone else."

"Yami… you shouldn't be looking for someone to have sex with. You should be looking for someone you can love. If you find someone you can love, then the sex will follow," says Solomon smiling.

"I'll think about that!" exclaims Yami smiling, "Thank you. There is still a lot I need to learn about your time!"


	2. Chapter 2

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Eight

_Who'd a thought we could be lovers  
She makes the bed  
And he steals the covers _

Yami Bakura grabs the blanket and pulls it around himself, making a little cocoon. His wild white hair completely covers his face and hides his features.

The other occupant of the bed, Serenity Wheeler, sits up shivering slightly from the chill in the air. She brushes a strand of her cinnamon brown hair away from her honey brown eyes. She looks over at Bakura and sighs. "Bakura… why do you always steal the blanket?"

"I'm a thief," mumbles Bakura.

"But the blanket?"

"I'm a cold thief?"

Serenity laughs and brushes the white hair to the side so she can see Bakura's face. "Should I warm you up then?"

Bakura opens one and looks at Serenity. He smirks. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well… we're both already naked…" Serenity smiles. "So I thought we could take a shower!"

Bakura groans and closes his eye again.

"Get up, Bakura!" exclaims Serenity climbing from the bed, "I didn't say we couldn't have sex in the shower!"

Bakura sits up quickly and his brown eyes look over his lover's young body hungrily. "Shower sex? Yummy!"

"Why don't you go in and turn on the water? I'll be in there in just a moment…"

Bakura gets out of bed. "Why do you even bother to make the bed? We'll just be crawling into it again tonight."

"Actually, I'm sleeping alone tonight. Joey's coming over for dinner, and he usually falls asleep on the couch after dinner," says Serenity, "So you'll have to go home to sleep." She starts to straighten out the sheets and blanket and fluff the pillows.

"Dammit!" exclaims Bakura, "But at least I get to have my fun with you now!"

Serenity finishes making the bed and moves into Bakura's arms. She kisses his lips and moves her hands across his bare body. "Let's go shower now."

"Are you ever going to tell your brother that we're together?" asks Bakura leading Serenity into the bathroom and turning on the water for their shower.

"I will… when he finally realizes that I'm not a little girl," says Serenity, "He still thinks I need protection from boys."

"Maybe you do."

Serenity steps into the shower. "Are you implying I need protection from you?"

"Well… your virginity could have used it," says Bakura stepping into the shower and closing the curtain. He pulls Serenity up against him and kisses her. "Or do I need to remind you again of what it felt like to have your virginity stolen by a thief?"

"Hm… I think I need a reminder. Do you want to steal my innocence again, Bakura?" asks Serenity leaning up against a shower wall and spreading her legs a little.

"With an invitation like that… I think I just might have to. You're simply begging for me to steal something from you!" Bakura presses up against Serenity's body and lowers her hand down to his erection. "Guide me."

Serenity massages the flesh in her hand as she lifts a leg to Bakura's waist and guides him to her entrance. She slides down so Bakura's cock enters her completely.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Nine

_She likes it neat  
And he makes a mess  
I take it easy  
Baby I get obsessed _

"Would you like some tea, Mai? Or coffee? I think I have some coffee around somewhere," says Ryou Bakura as his brown eyes scan the kitchen cabinets.

Mai sighs and collapses into a chair by the table. "Do you have any chocolate?"

"Oh! It's one of those visits!" Ryou closes the cabinet and moves to a different one. He opens the cabinet and pulls down a large container marked 'black tea'. He sets it down on the table and pulls two dessert plates and forks from the drain rack beside the sink. He sets the dishes on the table. "Do you want tea, milk, or hot chocolate?"

"Milk," says Mai.

Ryou gets out two glasses and fills them with milk from the refrigerator. He returns to the table with the glasses and sets them down. He dishes out two thick fudge brownies onto the plates.

"I assume Bakura has still not found where you hide the sweets?" asks Mai.

"I keep a bag of candy for him in the dresser. He knows where that is, and our special treats are something I buy at the store. He loves it when he thinks I buy brownies, not when I make them. He hates them when I say they're homemade, but he completely loves the ones from the same batch that I say I bought," says Ryou, "He's so confusing, but I guess that's Bakura for you."

"You sound like you're in love with him, Ryou."

"You know me better by now, Mai."

"I know you love him."

Ryou smiles weakly. "I do."

Mai cuts her brownie into small chunks. She takes a bite of her treat. "You heard I was dating Tristan?"

"How's that going?" asks Ryou taking a bite of his own brownie.

"He wasn't as cool about the age thing as he claimed he was," says Mai, "He broke up with me because I'm old."

"You are not old, Mai! You're young and beautiful, inside and out and you know that is very rare, and you're so talented and precious!" exclaims Ryou.

Mai reaches across the table and grabs the front of Ryou's striped sweater. She pulls him just close enough to kiss his lips lightly. "You always do that."

"It makes you feel better though, doesn't it?" asks Ryou smiling. He blushes slightly as he slides away back into his seat.

"It does. You and chocolate… a girl's best friend," says Mai taking another bite of her brownie, "I was feeling rather bummed about the breakup before I came here, but now I don't feel so bad. Kissing you always does that to me."

"I know! I'm a great kisser!" exclaims Ryou blushing even more. He takes a big bite of his brownie.

Mai laughs. "I love you, Ryou! You're such fun!"

"I love you too, Mai!" exclaims Ryou, "You're one of my very best friends."

"So," says Mai after draining half her glass of milk, "How's the plan to seduce Bakura going?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Not good then. Sorry."

"No, that's okay. He'll come to me when he's exhausted all his other options," says Ryou, "When no one else will give him sex, he'll come begging me."

"Are you okay with that?" asks Mai with wide violet eyes.

Ryou sighs. "What choice do I have?"

"That's it! You are going out and getting a boyfriend! If Bakura can sleep around, so can you! Maybe if he sees you getting some from someone other than him, he'll come around to you!" exclaims Mai, "Let's finish eating and start planning our strategy! By the end of the day, you'll have a boyfriend! And by tomorrow morning, Bakura will be jealous!"

"O-Okay?"

Mai smiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Opposites Attract belongs to Paula Abdul and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Opposites Attract

By

Hideki LaShae

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

_Opposites Attract – Paula Abdul_

Part Two : Unloved 

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Ten

_She's got the money  
And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes  
And I like to smoke_

"Tristan? Can I ask you something?" asks Ryou.

"Sure, Ryou," says Tristan walking away from his locker and ducking into an alcove with his white haired friend, "What's up?"

Ryou blushes. "Will you go out with me?"

"Ryou… I'm not gay, you know," says Tristan slowly.

"I… I know. You're bi," says Ryou, "Most of our group is bisexual."

"What makes you think I'm into guys?" whispers Tristan.

"You drool sometimes when you see Joey's butt," whispers Ryou in return.

Tristan blushes. "Okay… a date would be okay… but I don't want any of the guys to know we're dating just yet. I'm not yet ready to admit that I dig guys."

"You'll never get anywhere with that attitude," says Ryou turning away from Tristan, "Forget I said anything, okay? If you're not willing to admit that you're attracted to the same sex, then I want nothing to do with you. No one will look down on you just because gender isn't an issue."

"Sorry, Ryou… I'm not ready to go public yet," says Tristan.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too," says Ryou running down the halls. He bumps into Bakura with a gasp before tearing off down a hall in the other direction.

Bakura shoots a glare towards Tristan before entering his classroom.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Eleven

_Things in common  
Just ain't a one  
But when we get together  
We have nothin' but fun_

"Nice duel, Rebecca!" exclaims Mokuba as the blonde steps down from the duel platform.

"Thank you, Mokuba!" exclaims Rebecca smiling as she steps up to him, "That computer didn't know who it was messing with!"

"I thought it had you there for a moment when it summoned the Blue-Eyes," says Mokuba, "But I guess I underestimated you. I didn't realize you even had some of those cards!" He smiles. "You did great!"

"So when do I get one of these platforms?" asks Rebecca.

"Well, it is still experimental, so they won't be up and running in Kaibalands at least until the new year," says Mokuba, "but you can always come here to use it."

"Thank you!" exclaims Rebecca throwing her arms around Mokuba's neck and kissing his cheek quickly.

Mokuba blushes. "Rebecca?"

Rebecca blushes. "Sorry?"

In a moment of impulse, Mokuba presses his lips firmly against Rebecca's.

Rebecca relaxes into the kiss and holds Mokuba close to her body. She inhales sharply once they pull away from the kiss. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Yeah!" exclaims Mokuba before pulling Rebecca back into a kiss. He whispers, "You're beautiful…"

"Come on! I'm hungry!" exclaims Rebecca pulling out of the kiss and taking Mokuba's hand. "Let's go get some dinner!"

"Sure!" Mokuba smiles. He guides Rebecca out of the practice arena and down to where his car waits for him. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'm hungry for some sushi!" exclaims Rebecca, "There is no better place to get sushi than in Japan!"

"And Domino has one of the best sushi restaurants outside of Tokyo," says Mokuba giving a nod to his driver.

"This is such a nice car," says Rebecca looking around at the all leather interior.

"Yeah, Seto insists I have nothing but the best," says Mokuba, "He's rather picky about that, but I don't mind."

Rebecca leans closer to Mokuba and whispers into his ear, "Have you ever had sex in this car?"

Mokuba shakes his head. "No. I didn't want to risk my driver telling Seto, but he knows I'm sexually active, so he shouldn't care if I wanted to now."

"Have you ever had sex on a first date?" whispers Rebecca blushing.

Mokuba blushes. "Once before."

"Would you like to?" whispers Rebecca, "If we have time before we get to the restaurant, we could do it now… here in the car… if you want…"

"The windows are tinted so no one outside would be able to see us," whispers Mokuba. He turns to his driver. "Take your time getting to the restaurant and turn the radio on full blast!"

The driver gives a brief nod before turning the radio on, setting it to one of Mokuba's favorite stations, and raising the volume to the max.

"This is so wild!" exclaims Rebecca into Mokuba's ear as she raises her skirt and straddles him, "I've never had someone watch before!"

"He's driving, not watching!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Close enough!" Rebecca undoes the button on Mokuba's jeans and lowers the zipper. She kisses his lips as she arranges the rest of their clothing before sliding down onto Mokuba's erection.

Mokuba clutches Rebecca as she rides him. He kisses her to muffle his pleasure filled moan as he releases inside her.

"Mokuba…" Rebecca rests her head on her new lover's shoulder.

"Will you come home with me tonight?" whispers Mokuba brushing Rebecca's hair away from her face.

"Yes," says Rebecca.

Mokuba helps Rebecca off his lap, and they fix their clothing. He gives the driver the signal to drop them off at the restaurant where they have dinner before returning to the mansion together.

"You're home rather late tonight, Mokuba," says Seto as he types on his laptop computer from his position on the living room couch.

"Yeah… Sorry I didn't call, but I went out on a date with Rebecca and it totally slipped my mind," says Mokuba.

"You're dating Rebecca now? How long?"

"Oh, this was our first date," says Rebecca blushing, "We were testing your new platform, and then we sort of just agreed to a date."

Seto nods. He closes his laptop and stands with it. "I'll be heading into Kaiba Corp for a few hours tonight. Be in bed before I return, Mokuba, and remember what's in your dresser if it gets to that."

Mokuba blushes. "I know."

"Good night, Kaiba," says Rebecca as he passes her.

Mokuba pulls Rebecca over to the couch and sits down with her. "We should get Seto together with someone. He could use a good girlfriend."

"Let me see what I can do," says Rebecca smiling, "I can get him hooked up with someone!"

"Thank you, Rebecca. I don't want him to be alone any more," says Mokuba wrapping his arm around her.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Twelve

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

Duke kicks a can across the ground. He sighs and stops to look at where he's located. He notices that's he walked to the docks, and a familiar face sits on a nearby crate with a fishing rod in hand.

"Is something wrong?" asks Odion.

"I broke up with my girlfriend," says Duke.

"Pull up a crate," says Odion holding up a second fishing rod.

Duke pushes a second crate close to Odion and he takes the rod, putting a worm on the hook before casting it into the water. He sits down.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What happened?" asks Odion.

"I don't know. One minute she was dancing, and the next we were fighting," says Duke, "and we broke up. I don't know what happened."

"Did you love her?" Odion raises an eyebrow.

"I thought I might, but you know, it's funny. I don't think I did," says Duke. "I think I just wanted to love her, but I don't think I ever did."

"Then it's no big loss. You'll find someone else, and you'll move on with your life. It's as simple as that," says Odion, "Your heart will love again."

Duke leans onto Odion's shoulder. "Thanks."

Odion moves to place a light kiss to Duke's temple. "Welcome."

Duke blushes and cuddles up against Odion's side.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Thirteen

_And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

Ishizu enters her bedroom happily singing a tune. She removes her hair from its ponytail and sits down in front of her vanity mirror. She smiles at her reflection, or more accurately, the necklace she sees in her reflection. "Joey…"

"You look like you're in love," comes a voice from the far corner of her room.

Ishizu spins around and gasps when she hears the door slam shut behind her. She spins again to see Marik leaning on her door. "Marik! What are you doing in here? This is my room! You are not allowed in here!"

"I'm not allowed a lot of things," says Marik, "So, Ishizu… are you in love with the mutt?"

"Joey is not a mutt, Marik!"

"But you are in love with him!"

"Maybe I am! It's no concern of yours! You're dating Yugi!"

"Was dating Yugi. He's too sweet for me. We decided to call it off. It was a mutual thing," says Marik approaching Ishizu, "and now I've decided I want you, dear sister."

"You are not my brother!" snaps Ishizu backing up.

"Well, then that makes this easier," says Marik forcing Ishizu up against the wall. He forces her hands above her head and clasps them there with one of his own. He presses his body up against hers and kisses her lips.

Ishizu struggles against Marik.

Marik hisses into Ishizu's ear, "Don't fight me, and you'll live through this."

Ishizu gasps as she feels the tip of the Millennium Rod's blade against her ribs. She relaxes her body and goes limp in Marik's arms. "Do not mistake my compliance for acquiescence or enjoyment."

Marik smirks and kisses Ishizu again. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"What do you intend to do to me, Marik?"

Marik forces Ishizu onto her bed and straddles her. "Should I tie you up, or will you hold still on your own?"

Ishizu glares at Marik.

"You're right. You'll look better tied up," says Marik removing his belt from his pants and winding it around Ishizu's wrists. He rips her clothes from her body and stands up to remove his own pants. "Now what should I have you do first?"

"Go to hell, Marik!"

"Ah yes… I should make you shut up," says Marik, "But be warned. If you try to bite, I'll kill you, and Joey…" He forced his erect penis into Ishizu's mouth. "Suck!"

Tears roll down Ishizu's face as she does as commanded.

Marik pulls out of her mouth after a few minutes. He smirks and slides down her body. "I don't want you to miss out on the real fun," he whispers as he forces himself inside her, "So you can't taste me this time. Maybe we'll do this again another time, and you can taste me then."

"No," whispers Ishizu as Marik rocks his hips to thrust in and out of her, claiming her virginity as his own. "I hate you, Marik."

"Yeah? So what?" hisses Marik thrusting harder, "You hate me. Odion hates me. The whole world hates me. Even Malik hates me! Why should I give a fuck?" His body jerks as he releases into Ishizu's battered channel.

"Malik doesn't hate you," whispers Ishizu.

Marik extricates himself from Ishizu and stands up. He pulls his pants back on and removes the belt from Ishizu's wrists. His shoulders slump as he heads out of the room.

Ishizu rolls out of bed and crawls into her bathroom to clean herself. As the tub fills with water, she grabs the phone from the wall outside the bathroom door and dials a familiar number.

'Moshi, moshi. This is Joey.'

"Joey, this is Ishizu. I'm so sorry about this, but I don't think I can see you any more. Something has happened and I'll be heading back to Egypt. I'm so sorry."

'What's happened? Is there anything that I can do, Ishizu?' asks Joey frantically, 'Can I come by tonight and we can talk about this?'

"I need to leave tomorrow morning," says Ishizu, "I do want to see you again… to give you a proper good-bye, but I can't! I'm sorry, Joey! We're over!" She hangs up the phone and nearly collapses into her rapidly filling bathtub. She turns the water off before it has the chance to overflow, and she slides beneath the surface so that the tears flowing from her eyes do not stain her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Fourteen

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract _

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this double date, Tea!" exclaims Rebecca, "You have no idea how much it means to Mokuba and me."

"It's no big deal. Since the relationship with Duke went downhill, I didn't have plans tonight anyway," says Tea, "I am dressed appropriately though, right?"

Rebecca looks up and down the flower-print sundress with sequined belt and matching shoes that the taller and older girl wears. She smiles. "You look fine! We're going to a little bistro, not a five star restaurant!"

"Yeah, and you look very nice," says Tea eyeing the suit coat and matching skirt the blonde wears.

"Well, I had a class earlier, and I knew I wouldn't have time to change before picking you up," says Rebecca, "Now, come on. If we don't hurry, we won't make it on time to meet Mokuba and Kaiba."

"How did I let you talk me into going on a date with Kaiba?" asks Tea as she hurries behind Rebecca towards the park and its nearby bistro.

"Simple! I can convince anyone!" exclaims Rebecca. She takes Tea's hand and leads her across the street to the bistro facing the park. She smiles as she sees Mokuba and Seto already sitting down at an outdoor table beneath an umbrella. "Hey, you too!"

"Rebecca!" exclaims Mokuba standing up to greet her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kaiba," says Tea with a slight curtsey as the tall brunet stands to greet her.

Seto nods his head. "Tea."

"Well, sit down everyone," says Mokuba holding out a chair for Rebecca.

"Thank you, Mokuba," says Rebecca blushing.

Tea sits down beside Seto as the two brothers take their seats. "How has the summer been treating you, Kaiba?"

"It's just like any other day to me," says Seto, "Same idiots at work, same corporate take-over events… the only difference is the mutt isn't around to bark at me."

"Joey wouldn't appreciate you calling him a mutt," says Tea.

"He isn't here," says Seto.

"True," says Tea nodding her head once.

The waiter steps up. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Lemonade please," says Rebecca.

"I'll have the same," adds Mokuba quickly.

"Iced tea, thank you," says Tea.

"And for you, sir?" asks the waiter turning to look at Seto.

"Iced coffee," says Seto.

"Do you know what you would like to order or do you require a few more minutes?" asks the waiter taking down the note for their drinks.

"We'll just have four specials," says Mokuba.

"Very well, sir," says the waiter making the note as he walks away.

"What exactly is the special here, Mokuba?" asks Seto.

"Don't worry! It's good and you can eat it," says Mokuba smiling, "It doesn't have anything you're allergic to."

"Allergic?" asks Tea raising her eyebrows in concern, "Is there a lot you're allergic to, Kaiba?"

"There are several foods that I can't eat," says Seto.

"Is that why you never eat at school?" asks Tea.

Seto simply nods.

"So… Rebecca and I were planning to go play video games after lunch," says Mokuba, "Maybe you two could go for a walk in the park."

Seto looks at his little brother skeptically for a moment before he nods his head. "A nice walk in the fresh air would be nice."

The waiter walks up carrying their sandwich orders and places one in front of each person before checking that their drinks are still full and heading off to another table.

Talk turns to a mutually agreeable subject of Duel Monsters while they eat. Then Mokuba pulls Rebecca away a little too anxiously while Seto receives his change and rises to leave.

"Mokuba must really love to play video games if he's that excited to get out of here," says Tea.

"He's taking her home to have sex with her, not play video games," says Seto starting to walk to the crosswalk with Tea.

"What?" Tea's eyes widen in shock.

"Playing video games was just an excuse," says Seto, "He wanted to go home to have sex with her."

"They are too young to be having sex!"

"If a boy can get an erection and maintain it, he's not too young to have sex. Mokuba and Rebecca are very mature for their ages. They know what they're doing," says Seto as the light changes. He walks across the street with Tea at his side.

"Do you think it's right that he's having sex at a young age?" asks Tea.

"I was."

"So you can't be hypocritical," says Tea, "I understand, I think. I don't have any younger siblings, so I don't know quite how to feel sometimes. And since Mokuba isn't my brother, it's not my place to pass judgment."

"True," says Seto as Tea leads him into the park. He bumps into her when she stops in her tracks. "Are you planning on standing here all day?"

"Is that Joey? Over there. Under the large oak tree?" asks Tea pointing.

Seto looks in the direction of the famous 'lover's tree' and sees Joey sitting beneath it, shaking slightly as if he's crying. "It is the mutt. Where's his girlfriend? I haven't seen the two of them apart in weeks!"

"He looks distressed. If we go over there, do you think you could not taunt him?" asks Tea looking at Seto with pleading eyes.

"I'll try," says Seto. He takes Tea's hand, meaning to guide her with it, and he sneers slightly when she entwines her fingers with his.

Tea and Seto walk over to Joey to see and hear him sobbing.

"Joey? Are you okay?" asks Tea.

Joey sniffles and looks up at Tea with watery eyes. "No."

"Kaiba, could you please stay here and talk to Joey? I'll go get us all some ice cream. It's Joey's wonder cure," whispers Tea pleading with Seto again.

"Go on," says Seto releasing Tea's hand and sitting down beside Joey. "I'll have vanilla ice cream."

Tea nods and hurries down the path towards the park's ice cream vendor.

"What's wrong, Joey?" asks Seto.

"Ishizu dumped me. She called me last night and just dumped me… no warning… no explanation… nothing… not even a final good-bye…" Joey wipes the tears from his cheeks. "I tried going over to see her, but she wouldn't answer me, and Odion told me this morning that she left for Egypt!"

"You're better off without her. Women are all the same. Too high maintenance," says Seto, "All they do is complain about PMS or men."

Joey chuckles as he wipes his eyes again. "You've been around Tea too much!"

"Well, that happens when you're dating someone."

"Yeah… I spent a lot of time with Ishizu, but she didn't complain about women things nearly as much as Tea, and Ishizu never dragged me out shoe shopping like Tea! Talk about a nightmare!"

"You went shoe shopping with a woman? What are you, crazy?" Seto's eyes widen slightly in disbelief.

Joey blushes and smiles. "She didn't mention shoes when she asked me, and she promised to take me to an all-you-can-eat buffet. That was some really good food!"

Seto spots Tea coming up with three cups filled with ice cream. He looks at Joey smiling, and a small smile graces his own lips. "You'd do anything for food, wouldn't you?"

Joey thinks on that for a moment. "No… No, I don't think I would have sex for food. I don't believe in prostitution."

"Anything else?"

"I'd never betray a friend for food!" exclaims Joey with a big grin.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again, Joey," says Tea. She passes a cup of ice cream to Seto. "Here's your vanilla, Kaiba."

Joey looks at the two cups still in Tea's hands and licks his lips, his heartache temporarily forgotten in favor of feeding his stomach.

"Strawberry blast for me," says Tea before passing the third cup to Joey, "And triple chocolate for you, Joey!"

Joey looks into his cup and his smile slides from his face as he looks at the chocolate peanut butter heart resting on top of his cup.

"Is something wrong with your ice cream, Joey?" asks Tea sitting down slightly in front of the two males.

Seto pushes his chocolate heart aside with his spoon.

"It's broken!" wails Joey as the tears roll forth from his eyes again. He clutches tightly to Seto's shirt with the hand not holding his ice cream, and he cries into the other's chest.

Seto looks inside Joey's cup and sees the two pieces that form the heart. He digs his spoon into his own ice cream to get some of the vanilla substance with his heart. "Here, Joey. You can have my heart."

Joey hiccups once as he looks up at Seto.

Seto holds out the spoon offering the chocolate to Joey. "You can have my heart."

Joey smiles weakly, but he opens his mouth for Seto to stick the spoon in. He takes the chocolate and vanilla ice cream from the spoon and leans into Seto's chest as he chews it up.

Seto takes the heart pieces from Joey's cup with his spoon and he tries to reform them with his fingers before putting them in his mouth to heat them a little and trying again. He holds up a slightly crooked heart. "See here, Joey, it's not broken… just wounded a little."

Joey looks at the heart and wipes his eyes on Seto's collar before taking that heart as well as Seto's fingers into his mouth. His tongue cleans the brunet's fingers before he releases them and eats the chocolate and peanut butter.

"Are you feeling better?" asks Seto.

"A little," says Joey sheepishly.

"Eat your ice cream," says Seto.

Joey leans back against the tree but keeps his shoulder touching Seto as he eats the ice cream from his cup.

Tea watches the two boys interact with each other with a smile upon her face as she eats her own ice cream.

When Joey finishes, he smiles. "Thanks. I do feel a bit better now."

"You're welcome, Joey," says Tea standing up.

"We should be on our way," says Seto standing as well.

Joey nods. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Tea takes Seto's hand again as they start to walk away from Joey. They drop their cups in a nearby trash bin. "Thanks for that. I think you fixed more than just his broken chocolate heart back there."

"Of course," says Seto.

"Do you want to go somewhere and have sex?" asks Tea, "You've definitely earned it."

Seto eyes Tea's body. "Why not? The limo is parked down the street. It can take us back to the mansion."

"Or we could go to my place. It's not as fancy as yours, but there's no one home."

Seto nods, and they head to the limo and climb in.

Tea gives the driver instructions on where to take them before Seto raises the glass in between them. She quickly kisses Seto and misses him cringing from her touch. She unzips his pants and helps his penis out of the confining fabric. She grabs his lifeless cock and starts to stroke it.

Seto closes his eyes and immediately imagines a hot mouth upon his own, strong masculine hands rubbing his cock, and blond hair falling into his eyes. His member jumps to life and the mouth leaves his to go down on his cock and start its ministrations. His eyes slit open and for a moment, he sees blond hair on the head in between his legs and he runs his fingers roughly through them.

"Ow!" exclaims Tea lifting off Seto's cock and firing him a look that sends ice down his spine, for instead of hardened amber eyes, he sees softly scowling blue.

"Get away from me," says Seto pushing Tea away.

"What's wrong, Kaiba?" asks Tea, "I thought you wanted this."

"I changed my mind," says Seto fixing his clothes upon himself again.

"Oh… okay," says Tea slowly.

The limousine stops and the intercom buzzes. "We have arrived, Mr. Kaiba."

"Let's forget this whole day ever happened," says Seto opening the door.

"That may be best," says Tea quickly climbing from the vehicle and running into the house.

Seto closes the door and pushes the button on the intercom. "Take me to the office."

The limo starts moving again.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Fifteen

_And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together   
Cuz opposites attract _

Joey steps onto the small fishing boat. "Mako? You here?"

"Hey, I thought you were going to stand me up!" exclaims Mako coming up from below deck.

"You make it sound like this is a date!" exclaims Joey.

Mako approaches Joey. "So what if it is?"

"This is a nice boat. Is it yours?" asks Joey nervously changing the subject.

"No. I got a job with a fishing company. The boat is just a loaner," says Mako, "but it runs well and I can go out on the sea. Would you like to go for a little ride?"

Joey shrugs. "Why not?"

Mako smiles as he starts the engine and does the final preparations for leaving the dock. "I heard about… you know. How are you holding up?"

"It's been a week, and no one's heard from her," says Joey, "I really liked Ishizu, but I'm feeling better about the break-up now."

"Would you like to steer?" asks Mako.

Joey smiles. "Can I? I've never piloted a boat before!"

Mako grabs Joey's arm and pulls him closer.

Joey places his hands along the controls. He doesn't notice that Mako has him trapped in place.

"You're doing great so far, Joey," says Mako before kissing the back of Joey's neck.

Joey stiffens. "Mako, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you," whispers Mako before licking Joey's ear.

"Don't…"

"Would you like to have sex? We could both drop our pants and do it right here. I can drive while still driving into you," whispers Mako pressing his chest up against Joey's back and moving one hand to feel the growing erection in Joey's jeans, "Or maybe you would prefer to stick your rod in me and go fishing for some pleasure."

"Dammit, Mako!" exclaims Joey, "You asked me here to play a game of Duel Monsters and have a fish dinner! You never told me this was a date or I wouldn't have come! I'm so not fucking ready to be in another relationship!"

"Sorry, Joey," says Mako backing away from the blond, "My mistake. I thought I had made my intentions clear when I asked you."

"How do I turn this boat around? I think we should go back to the dock now," says Joey.

Mako sighs and instructs Joey on how to turn them around. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm not mad… not really. I just don't think this is a good time for us to be around each other," says Joey, "You're obviously interested in being more than friends, and that's something I'm not willing to do with anyone right now. It's just best if we stop this meeting now while we can still be friends."

"I understand," says Mako, "Why don't you relax and enjoy the fresh sea air while I take us back?"

Joey moves aside so Mako can take the controls. He smiles at the fish duelist. "You're a great guy, Mako, and I'm honored that you're interested. I'm sorry that I'm not ready."

Mako smiles at Joey. "Go sit down!"

Joey moves away from Mako and sits down to relax.

"Think of me when you are ready though, okay?"

"Will do."

"Really?"

"Believe it!"

Mako smiles. "Thanks! You're really great, you know!"

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Sixteen

_Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long  
You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong _

"You are such a bastard!" exclaims Malik swinging his fist at Bakura.

Bakura grabs the fist and stops Malik's attack. He punches Malik in the gut. "What the fuck is your problem anyway? I didn't steal anything from you… I think."

Malik gasps. "Again."

"What?" Bakura raises an eyebrow.

"Do that again!"

Bakura punches Malik again.

Malik grabs Bakura and pulls him into a fiery kiss.

"So… pain turns you on, huh?" asks Bakura, "I think I like that. I think I want to hurt you some more now."

Malik smiles. "You understand."

"Since I can't hurt Ryou, you're the next best thing!" exclaims Bakura forcefully yanking Malik's hair.

Malik gasps in pain.

Bakura kisses Malik, biting his lips and tongue, not enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to cause immense pleasure to the masochist. He pulls out of the kiss and twists Malik's arm painfully hard. "Should I take you now? Bareback… with no prep?"

Malik moans. "Yes!"

Bakura quickly rips Malik's clothing off and sheds his own. He forces Malik down onto his hands and knees and he kneels behind him before thrusting his arousal into Malik's hidden entrance.

Malik screams in painful pleasure. "More!"

Bakura rocks in and out, coating his cock in Malik's blood. With just a few simple thrusts and the manhandling of Malik's own engorged member, Malik's release shoots out from his body and his clenching channel forces Bakura to follow suit. He pulls out and Malik collapses to the floor beneath them.

"Love you, Marik," mumbles Malik before passing out.

Bakura blinks repeatedly. "Marik? Shit! He's going to be so pissed when I tell him I had his light first! I should probably get dressed before going to rub it in though!"

Malik curls up into a ball.

Bakura looks at the helpless body as he cleans himself and dresses. He helps Malik into his clothing. "Or maybe I'll just take him back to Marik and go home to Ryou. I'm sure Ryou will need some consoling since no one wants to date him! Maybe I can get him into my bed with me! Without his clothes… tied to the bed… watching porn to get him so horny that he will literally beg me to touch his sweet body and taste his delicious cock… Yummy, Ryou…"

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Seventeen

_Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched  
Don't really matter   
Cuz we're perfectly matched _

"Yugi…"

"What is it, Pegasus?" asks Yugi as he finishes sorting the open stock cards into the binders they're sold from.

Pegasus sets his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Are you all right? I've heard of your relationship with Marik."

Yugi sighs. "It's over."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why would I want to talk about it with you? You stole Grandpa's soul! You tried to steal the Millennium Puzzle!"

"I also know what it's like to be in pain!"

"I'm not in pain… not over Marik. He wasn't interested in me and I wasn't interested in him. We were both using each other to fill the void left there by the ones we know we can't have!" exclaims Yugi moving from behind the counter, "He… he's in love with Malik."

"And you're in love with the spirit of the Puzzle," says Pegasus turning so that he always faces Yugi as the short boy moves about the shop, "Does he know?"

Yugi blushes. "Of course he doesn't know! What good would him knowing do? I can't be with him! It's… not right!"

"That's what I thought about my late wife, but she deserved to know my feelings, just like he deserves to know yours. It shouldn't be your decision whether or not it's right to be with him. That should be a decision you both make when you both know all the facts," says Pegasus, "He may love you too. He may be able to find a way for you to be together that would be right for both of you. Don't lose all hope just because you can't see that it's there!"

"Why did you really come here, Pegasus?"

"I don't want to see a worthy opponent waste away for the sake of something so mundane as love!" exclaims Pegasus, "As long as your love life doesn't interfere with you being a top-notch duelist, I shouldn't care about what happens to you! But I do. I know what it's like to love, and I believe everyone should feel that happiness!" He turns and walks to the door. "Forgive me for believing you wanted to be happy!"

"Thanks," says Yugi before Pegasus walks out the door.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Eighteen

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract _

"Will you have sex with me?" asks Yami.

"Sure," says Bonz leering at Yami, "You want to take me or do I take you?"

"I'll take you," says Yami.

"Wouldn't be the first time I bent over for a stronger duelist!" exclaims Bonz, "You want to do it here or should we go somewhere more private?"

"Here's fine," says Yami undoing his belt buckle so he can get to the zipper on his pants.

Bonz drops his pants and turns to lean against the nearby wall.

Yami pulls a package from his pocket and opens it to affix the condom over his erection before he leans into Bonz and claims him as his sexual partner. He takes his time thrusting in and out to prolong their pleasure. He explodes with a rush of pleasure and pulls away from Bonz.

Bonz pulls his pants up. "Thanks for the ride, King of Games."

Yami nods as he removes the condom and fixes his pants.

"Come back again if you need some more," says Bonz.

"If I need you again, I will find you," says Yami turning and leaving their rendezvous spot.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Nineteen

_And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together   
Cuz opposites attract _

"He was such a jerk!" exclaims Tea falling onto the bed beside Rebecca, "There I was sucking him off like the nice person I am, and he pulls my hair! Then he tells me to leave him the fuck alone, and he kicks me out of the limo!"

"I can't believe he would do that! I'm so sorry, Tea! If I'd known, I wouldn't have set you up with him!" exclaims Rebecca hugging Tea.

"It wasn't your fault," says Tea returning the embrace, "Besides, it was worth going through that date just to see how he acted with Joey! It was almost like they were in love with each other!"

Rebecca chuckles along with Tea.

"How are things with Mokuba?"

"I think it's just sex, but it's good," says Rebecca.

Tea cuddles up to Rebecca. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"I'm not complaining," says Rebecca.

"Night…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Opposites Attract belongs to Paula Abdul and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Opposites Attract

By

Hideki LaShae

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

_Opposites Attract – Paula Abdul_

Part Three : Finally in Love 

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Twenty

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

Marik walks into his room and his eyes immediately move to the wrapped bundle on his bed. "Well, well, well. What do I have here? A present? For me? It's not my birthday… I don't think."

The bundle moves slightly.

"Oh, Malik gave me a puppy to torture!" exclaims Marik excitedly, "Just what I've always wanted!" He rushes over to his bed and pulls off the ribbon that binds the present. He starts to rip the paper away, but instead of finding fur and innocent eyes, he sees Malik, buck ass naked, bound and gagged and staring at him with pleading eyes. He swallows hard as he looks at the tan flesh now exposed to his wandering eyes. He licks his lips. "This is exactly what I've always wanted!"

Malik struggles against his bonds.

"Keep struggling, Malik."

Malik mumbles something.

Marik pulls the gag from Malik's mouth. "What was that?"

"How did I get here, Marik?"

"You mean, you didn't truss yourself up as a present for me?" Marik glares at Malik.

"I didn't," says Malik quietly, "because I wouldn't have been able to wrap myself for you, but I would have if I thought you'd care for me this way. You are such a jerk! You don't even realize how much I love you!"

"You love me? Do you really love me, Malik?"

"Yes!"

Marik seals the other's lips with a brutal kiss.

Malik moans.

Marik pulls away and eyes up his present again. "You horny little vixen!"

"Are you just going to stare, or do you want to play with your present, Marik?" asks Malik humping the air above him.

Marik removes his shirt. He pauses for a moment. "In case you're wondering, Malik, I love you too."

Malik smiles. "I know you do, Marik. I've always known."

Marik smiles before kissing Malik's lips. He removes his pants while still kissing Malik. He rubs the bruise on Malik's cheek. "Where'd you get this bruise?"

"Bakura. I picked a fight with him. He's the one who brought me here and packaged me up for you," says Malik.

"I'll have to thank him later!" exclaims Marik moving onto the bed and spreading Malik's legs as much as his bonds will allow. "Why did you wait until now to tell me how you feel about me?"

"I got tired of being alone, of not having what I want, of you not hurting me and not loving me!" exclaims Malik, "Now either fuck me hard or untie me so I can take matters into my own hands!"

"Don't order me around!" commands Marik as he pushes his erection into Malik's un-stretched channel.

Malik moans. "I love you."

"So… how do like your sex?" asks Marik pulling out to thrust back in.

"Rough… violent… bloody!" exclaims Malik.

"Oh, yeah!" exclaims Marik, "That's my kind of sex!" He starts plunging in and out of Malik's passage at a fast, hard pace.

Malik throws his head back and cries out his pleasure as his body releases.

Marik grabs Malik's hair and yanks him forward. He snarls, "I didn't give you permission for that!"

"Oh, Ra! I'm so… so… sorry, Marik!"

Marik bites Malik's neck. "It's Master to you!"

"Sorry, Master Marik!" exclaims Malik as Marik thrusts into his prostate.

Marik thrusts in once more before discharging his release into Malik's body. He pulls out and collapses on top of Malik. "Can I keep you?"

"Yes."

"But I bet I'll have to untie you, huh?"

"Eventually."

Marik reaches over to his nightstand and opens a drawer. He pulls out the Millennium Rod and unsheathes the dagger. He cuts the ropes that bind Malik. Then he slides the dagger back into the sheath and settles down on top of Malik again. "I love you, Malik. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I won't forget, Marik… Master Marik," says Malik.

"I like the sound of that… but you don't have to call me that all the time," whispers Marik, "Now go to sleep."

Malik kisses Marik's forehead with a smile. Then he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around his lover.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Twenty-one

_And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

Tristan sighs as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Dammit… I hate it when I'm wrong!"

"Which is what, every 2.3 seconds?" asks Duke coming in the door.

"Shit, man! You scared me!" exclaims Tristan jumping away from the sink and mirror.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't be in a public restroom talking to yourself," says Duke before stepping into a stall and closing the door.

"I know… I know," says Tristan. He turns on the faucet and starts to wash his hands.

"What were you wrong about anyway?" asks Duke.

"I had a conversation with Ryou a couple days ago. He said I wouldn't get anywhere with the attitude I have," says Tristan, "That I would never be happy. I didn't believe him, but I was wrong. He was right."

The toilet flushes, and Duke emerges from his stall. He walks to a sink and turns the water on.

Tristan turns the water off.

"What about this attitude?"

Tristan sighs. He grabs a paper towel and starts to dry his hands. "I wasn't ready to let anyone know that I'm bisexual, and I couldn't go out with him because I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?" asks Duke soaping his hands before rinsing them thoroughly.

"You know what? I think I am," says Tristan, "Now I just need to find someone to be happy with."

"Ever look in the mirror?" asks Duke turning the water off.

"Mirror?" asks Tristan looking at the mirror, and his eyes meet Duke's. He smiles. "Good idea."

Duke grabs a paper towel and dries his hands. He turns towards Tristan.

"Do you think you'd have time to go catch some lunch with a big idiot?" asks Tristan.

Duke smiles. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes, I am… if you're not currently dating anyone that is," says Tristan, "I don't want to move in on anyone else's turf."

"I'm single… until you meet me at the corner deli for our lunch date!" exclaims Duke.

"What time?" asks Tristan with a huge smile.

Duke smiles. "Right now! Let's go!"

Tristan throws his paper towel away on the way out the door with Duke following a step behind. He extends his hand to Duke.

Duke takes Tristan's hand and squeezes it.

"So… when do you think is an adequate time in a relationship for a couple to share their first kiss?" asks Tristan.

"That depends on how long you've been dreaming of making a move on the person?" says Duke.

Tristan stops them before they walk out the door. "What if I was dreaming of you ever since you put my best friend in a dog suit?"

"Then you'd better kiss me now!" exclaims Duke.

Tristan pulls Duke up against him and captures his lips in a kiss.

Duke throws his arms around Tristan's neck and submits completely to the kiss, opening his mouth when Tristan's tongue presses against his lips.

Tristan pulls away slowly and stares into the green eyes of the boy in his arms. He smiles. "Remind me that I have to thank Ryou later, okay?"

"Will do," says Duke.

Tristan releases Duke so that he only has one arm around this date, and he escorts the other out the door into the bright sunlight. "So… maybe later today we could swing by Yugi's game shop and tell everyone the good news…"

"You're just taking leaps and bounds now aren't you?" asks Duke.

"I'm trying. I… I think I was ashamed of having feelings for guys, but none of our friends will care. Things between us won't change, so there's no reason why I can't tell them that I'm bisexual. I don't even know why I was hiding it in the first place," says Tristan, "And I'm tired of hiding. Plus that would be totally unfair to you."

"So… could we tell them tomorrow? I'd like to explore with you tonight," says Duke giving Tristan a lecherous grin and copping a feel so that the other understands his meaning.

"Explore? Like exploring each other naked in bed?" whispers Tristan into Duke's ear, "Touching each other in all the forbidden places? Sucking each other's dicks until we release and then lubing up to take each other?"

Duke blushes. "I was thinking more on the lines that you would do all the taking."

Tristan blinks in response.

"I like powerful men. I like to submit to them," says Duke hanging his head slightly.

"And you think I'm powerful?" Tristan lifts Duke's chin and kisses his lips.

"I do."

"So does that mean you wouldn't want to top me?"

"Not now. Later definitely, but I've never actually taken anyone before. My cock's only experienced the inside of people's mouths or closed fists," says Duke blushing even redder.

"And mine has been pretty lonely all the way around," says Tristan blushing himself, "I'm still a virgin."

"I'll change that tonight," says Duke, "Now let's hurry up. I'm hungry."

Tristan and Duke break into a run towards the deli down the street.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Twenty-two

_Nothing in common but this trust  
I'm like a minus, she's like a plus  
One going up, one coming down  
But we seem to land on common ground_

"What the hell were you thinking asking that pointy-headed shark out for a date?" seethes Bakura glaring at his more angelic look-a-like.

"I was thinking that maybe I would finally get my first real kiss… maybe eventually my first sex," says Ryou clutching his hands tightly together and looking down at the floor.

Bakura's eyes narrow. "You shameless slut! If you want to be a whore, then by all means, I'll make you one!"

"No!" exclaims Ryou standing up so that his chest almost comes in contact with Bakura's, "That is not what I said and that is not what I meant! I'm no one's whore! And I'm not a slut! Now get away from me!"

"You think you can order me around?" Bakura shoves Ryou backwards into the chair again.

"Bakura…"

Bakura turns his back on Ryou. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why him?"

"I like him…"

"No, you don't. Not like that anyway," says Bakura softly, "I can tell your true feelings. We share a bond, remember?"

Ryou gasps.

Bakura turns around again and stares at Ryou's grief-stricken face.

"You know? You knew all this time, and you did nothing?" asks Ryou as his eyes well with tears that quickly run down his cheeks, "Do you really care so little for me?"

"What are you wailing about?"

Ryou stands up and starts pounding his fists into Bakura's chest. "You knew I was in love with you and you kept going out… fucking… everyone but me! Am I not good enough for you? Am I too nice to be with you? Or do you just not like me because I look like you?"

Bakura blinks in confusion. Then he repeats the gesture, and then once again for good measure. "You're in love with me?"

Ryou gasps again. "You mean you didn't know?"

"No," says Bakura quietly, "I knew that your feelings for spike-head were, plato… platter… ploteunic… friendship only. I didn't realize you were in love with me."

Ryou wipes his eyes.

"You really love me?"

"I do. I love you, Bakura," whispers Ryou.

Bakura sits down on the floor in front of Ryou. "You love me. I'm a complete ass to you, but you love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

Ryou scoffs and wipes his eyes again.

"You don't believe me?" Bakura raises an eyebrow.

"No! I know you too well, Bakura! All you probably want from me is to get me into your bed with you! Probably naked and tied down," snaps Ryou, "and if you were in a particularly cruel mood, you'd have me watching porn to see if you could get me horny enough so that I would beg for you to touch my body and my cock!"

Bakura's eyes widen in surprise. "Well, I certainly do want that, and you do know me very well. But you don't know me well enough. I wouldn't lie to you about my feelings for you. I love you, Ryou."

Ryou looks at Bakura disbelievingly.

"Would you like me to prove my love for you?"

"How?"

"This…" Bakura places a soft kiss to Ryou's lips and fully opens the link between their minds.

Ryou stiffens as Bakura's lips touch his, but he relaxes once a barrage of feelings, strong feelings of love and devotion, wash over him. He parts his lips slightly and his tongue invites Bakura to deepen the kiss. He closes his eyes as Bakura follows his lead and kisses him fully. He blushes as he pulls out of the kiss.

"One day I would like to enact that fantasy with you," whispers Bakura blushing slightly himself.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet," says Ryou, "not the entire fantasy anyway. But perhaps the parts about being naked and watching porn would be okay."

"But no ropes?" asks Bakura.

"No ropes."

"I'll take what I can get!" exclaims Bakura, "I'll get the movie! You meet me up in the bedroom!" He kisses Ryou again. "Be naked when I get there!"

Ryou blushes but he moves away from Bakura and hurries towards his bedroom.

Bakura makes his way to the locked video cabinet, and he pulls the key from around his neck. He unlocks the case and looks through his collection before picking a suitable movie and starting after his lighter half. He starts to shed his clothes as he walks, and he enters the bedroom wearing only his underwear. His eyes move to the bed where he sees Ryou sitting, covered by the blanket, but with his chest bare.

"Are you finally going to share your collection with me?" Ryou smiles.

"It's about time, don't you think?" replies Bakura as he puts the DVD into the player and turns on the TV. He tosses the remote to Ryou before slipping his boxers off and joining him on the bed.

"You should get under the covers," says Ryou.

Bakura smiles at the invitation and climbs beneath the blanket to slide his bare flesh up against Ryou's. He wraps his arms around his love and cuddles close.

Ryou starts the DVD playing and relaxes in Bakura's arms. "Bakura… be gentle with me tonight, okay?"

"I always planned to be gentle with you," says Bakura, "until you want it otherwise."

Ryou kisses Bakura passionately. "Perfect!"

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Twenty-three

_When things go wrong we make corrections  
To keep things moving in the right direction  
Try to fight it but I'm telling you Jack  
Its true- this- Opposites Attract_

Joey walks up to the front door of the Kaiba mansion and nervously pushes the button for the doorbell. He sees a security camera near the door zoom in on him and he looks at it defiantly.

After a short moment, the door opens and Seto stands in front of him.

"Hi," says Joey, "I wasn't sure if you'd open the door."

"Why wouldn't I?" asks Seto.

Joey hikes his thumb at the camera. "You knew it was me."

Seto looks at the camera. He smirks. "That's just there to scare away people who haven't been invited… I suspect Mokuba invited you over to play. Come in."

"Actually…" Joey steps inside once Seto backs away from the door. "Mokuba didn't invite me over. I came here to see you."

"Me?" Seto closes the door and his heart starts thumping in his chest. "What did you want to see me about?"

Joey shifts his weight nervously. "Do you think we could go somewhere private to talk?"

"Follow me."

Joey follows Seto through the halls and out onto the patio overlooking the garden and the nearby pool.

"Is this private enough?" asks Seto.

"Yeah, this is great," says Joey sitting down in a chair.

Seto sits down in the chair on the other side of the small patio table. "What is this about?"

"Well… I came to thank you…"

"What did I do to deserve your thanks?"

Joey fidgets nervously with a lock of his blond hair. "For the other day… in the park… Talking to me and the chocolate thing and all… It gave me a new perspective on a few things."

Seto's lips curl in a barely there smile.

"So, thank you for that," says Joey.

"I remember that day. It gave me a new perspective on a few things as well," says Seto, "That was my first and last date with that female friend of yours."

"Yeah. Tea said that," says Joey, "Which is part of the reason I had the guts to come over here to talk to you."

Seto raises an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" exclaims Joey blushing.

"Why do I not believe you?"

Joey sighs and leans forward in his chair, hanging his head practically between his legs as his hands rake through his hair. He pushes himself to his feet quickly. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Seto stands up and steps in between Joey and the door back inside. "What was a bad idea?"

"Let's just forget it."

"Fine." Seto sighs.

In an abrupt move, Joey throws his arms around Seto's neck and hugs him tightly.

Seto closes his eyes as his arms wrap around Joey's waist.

"Thank you for giving me hope," whispers Joey.

Seto squeezes Joey tighter to his chest. "You're welcome, Joey."

Joey lifts his head from Seto's chest and looks at the closed eyes as he nibbles his bottom lip. He takes a deep breath before pressing his lips to the brunet's mouth.

Seto pulls his head back sharply and his wide eyes stare at Joey.

Joey blushes and hangs his head as he mumbles an apology.

"Dammit. I hate making the second move," whispers Seto before lifting Joey's chin to enable him to plant a kiss to the blond's full lips.

Joey relaxes against Seto's taller frame and submits to the kiss, opening his mouth in challenging invitation.

Seto takes the invitation and deepens the kiss, delving his tongue into Joey's mouth.

Joey fights back against the tongue in his mouth, and he pulls away moments later and gasps for air. "Is it just me or is it getting unbearably hot out here?"

"It is rather warm," says Seto trying to capture Joey's lips again.

Joey pulls away after a chaste kiss. "That pool looks like it would cool us off nicely. Do you suppose we could go for a little swim?"

"A swim? Are you telling me you had the foresight to bring swimming attire?" asks Seto with a smirk.

"No. I was thinking we could go skinning-dipping," says Joey, "I mean it's a private pool… You have tall fences so no one would be able to see…" His voice trails off when he feels Seto tense up against him. "Is something wrong?"

"I am not skinning dipping!" The firmness in Seto's voice leaves no doubt in Joey's mind that those words are final.

"Okay. You don't have to. You can wear your swim trunks," says Joey, "Okay? Come swimming with me, please?"

"Joey…"

Joey slips out of Seto's arms and takes a step back as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Seto gasps as he sees the various scars that litter Joey's chest.

Joey looks at Seto in alarm when he hears the gasp. "Seto?"

A tentative hand reaches up to touch a straight scar crossing over Joey's ribcage. "Where did you get these?"

Joey turns his eyes away. "I'm a punk, remember? I was in a gang in my younger days. I've gotten into all sorts of fights before, and my body still has the proof. Sorry if it bothers you. I'll put my clothes back on and leave if you want me to."

"No. You wanted a swim. You can stay," says Seto, "Your scars don't bother me. They just surprised me."

"Most people see them and turn their backs on me," says Joey shamefully.

"Did she see them?" asks Seto quietly.

Joey shakes his head. "No, but she knew. Her brother has those scars on his back. She… understood. She never saw them, but she was okay with them."

"That's very rare… to find someone who can see past the pain…"

Joey kicks his shoes off and pulls off his socks. "Tell me about it! It's been very hard to find a boyfriend because all the guys my age have seen me shirtless in Phys. Ed. Once they see the scars, if they were interested before, they aren't anymore…"

"I'm still interested," whispers Seto pulling Joey back to him for a long kiss.

Joey smiles. "Come swimming with me!"

Seto nods.

Joey moves out of Seto's arms and pulls his jeans off his legs to stand completely nude before Seto.

Seto gazes at the other scars upon Joey's legs before the blond turns to give him a very nice look at an unmarked but very shapely ass. He looks at the scars on the blond's back as he walks towards the pool and jumps in.

"Come on in, Seto! The water's fine!" exclaims Joey.

"Turn your back and close your eyes," says Seto.

"Fine!" exclaims Joey pulling himself up so that he can sit on the walkway that goes around the pool. He sits with his back to Seto and he closes his eyes. "You'd better not say anything about me being an obedient puppy though!"

Seto quickly removes his clothes so that he stands completely nude on the patio. He walks over to the pool and stands behind Joey. "Okay. You can look now, puppy."

"Hey!" exclaims Joey turning around and glaring at Seto. His eyes widen and his mouth forms an 'o' of surprise as he sees all the jagged scars that mark Seto's pale flesh. He reaches up to touch one on Seto's inner thigh. He pulls his hand away abruptly when Seto's breath hitches. "Sorry!"

Seto takes a deep breath. "It's okay. It's just a little close to…"

Joey blushes. "Oh. Right."

Seto sits down at the edge of the pool beside Joey.

"How did you get those?"

"My adopted father. He was… cruel in his punishments for me. When I displeased him… I never was able to find the whip after his death. I meant to destroy it, but I practically tore the mansion apart looking for it. I couldn't find it," says Seto.

Joey wraps his arms around Seto and pulls his body as close to the other's as he can. He places a soft kiss on the closest shoulder.

"He always threatened me with Mokuba, that he would move on to hurting him when he was through with me. He made me beg him. He made me beg for his punishments so that he wouldn't hurt my brother," says Seto, "He was always most brutal right before and right after he forced me to perform some sexual task for him."

Joey strokes Seto soothingly.

"That bastard stole my virginity… in every sense of the word. He used to video-tape our sessions together and then he'd force me to watch myself sucking him off while he fucked me from behind like some kind of animal," says Seto, "His death was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Did you ever find the video tapes?" asks Jou in a quiet voice.

"No. I think they're hidden wherever the whip is," says Seto, "I wish I knew where they were. I would like to burn the lot of it."

"I know that you've looked, and you've probably done a very thorough job of it, but… I could search the mansion for you. I know you're busy with work and all your responsibilities. I could search while you were gone, and then if I find anything… we could have a big bonfire here in your back yard," suggests Joey.

Seto gives Joey a deep kiss. "Thank you, Joey."

"Can we swim now?" asks Joey, "Or did you want to do something else right now?"

"I can think of a few things I would like to do with a naked puppy," says Seto, "but several of them have to do with a bed, and they're all inside."

"I wouldn't mind heading inside to bed after a nice swim." Joey blushes and turns away from Seto. "I can't believe I just said that! I'm acting like a two dollar whore!"

"No, you're not!" exclaims Seto chuckling. He slides into the water and floats right in front of Joey. He pulls the blond into the water and in his arms. "We don't have to have sex. Although I wouldn't mind having intercourse with you…"

"I'm still a virgin!" exclaims Joey quickly. He blushes bright red.

"You?"

"Yeah. I want to lose it to you."

"Why?"

"I fell in love with you… that day in the park!"

"I fell in love with you too… that day in the park," whispers Seto, "I decided it wasn't the best idea to be dating your friend if I had to think about you to get an arousal for her."

Joey turns his eyes away from Seto. "Did you have sex with her?"

"No. Once I noticed that she wasn't you, I sent her on her way," says Seto, "It was your blond hair and brown eyes that I was thinking of. I didn't want her. I wanted you. I still want you."

"Do you think a relationship between us will work?" asks Joey.

"If we both want it to. I would like to keep my little blond puppy around for a long time."

Joey blushes as he slides up against Seto. "Can we go up to your room now?"

"Are you sure you want me to take your virginity? Once I do, I couldn't give it back," says Seto, "The first person you give yourself to should be someone you really love. And you shouldn't give it up on a whim like this."

"Don't tell me what to do or I'll throw you down and take you."

"Oh, no you don't!" exclaims Seto, "Not until I show you how it's done!"

"So can we go now?"

Seto pulls Joey back to the edge of the pool and climbs up the stairs with the blond following. "We'll have to put some of our clothes on. We're not walking around my house naked."

Joey smiles and blushes a soft pink. "Okay."

Seto and Joey walk over to the patio and pull their pants on.

Joey scrambles to grab the rest of their clothes before he follows Seto into the house and up a flight of stairs to a large bedroom.

"You can just leave the clothes on the floor," says Seto, "all of them. I'll be back in just a moment. I need to get something for us."

"Should I wait in bed?" asks Joey a little nervously. He drops his armful of clothes unceremoniously on the floor and he unbuttons his jeans again.

"Yes. Turn the blankets down and relax."

Joey starts to prepare the bed as instructed while Seto heads out of the room and closes the door. He pries his damp jeans from his body and lies down on the bed after drying himself as well as he can with his shirt. He spreads his legs slightly and bends one leg at the knee to create an enticing appearance.

The door opens, and Seto enters. Blue eyes scan the blond on the bed, and their owner gasps.

"Miss me?"

"Very much." Seto pulls off his pants so Joey can see the erection he sports.

"Come over here, Dragon, and show your puppy what you can do with that rod of yours," says Joey huskily.

Seto tosses a tube to Joey. "I hope you like that scent."

Joey pops the cap off and sniffs the gel. "Is this ginger?"

"It has ginger in it," says Seto sauntering over to Joey. He crawls in bed and straddles the blond.

"Should I roll over?"

"No. I want you on your back," says Seto grabbing one of the many pillows from the top of the bed, "Just lift your hips for a minute."

Joey follows the command, and Seto places the pillow beneath his hips to raise them a little.

"Just relax."

Joey closes his eyes and relaxes until he feels a lubricated finger slide into his channel. His eyes widen drastically.

"Easy… Easy… If you don't want this, I'll stop…"

"If you stop now, I'll hurt you!"

Seto smiles and slips a second finger into Joey's passage.

Joey clenches his eyes closed and tries to relax as Seto prepares him. He opens his eyes and stares into Seto's blue eyes while the brunet slowly pushes his lubricated cock into the stretched opening.

Seto stops to catch his breath, or perhaps his control, once he's seated fully within his lover's body.

"I never thought…"

"Joey."

"I never thought it would hurt like this."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

"Just relax. I'll bring you pleasure soon." Seto slowly pulls out most of the way.

Joey's eyes widen in panic. "Seto!"

Seto thrusts back inside, and despite Joey's whimpers he repeats the procedure a few times, changing their angles a little each time.

"Fuck!" exclaims Joey arcing into Seto and throwing his head back.

"Good!" exclaims Seto continuing to thrust in that same angle.

Joey runs his hands through Seto's hair, but his hands soon fall to grasp onto the strong shoulders of his current lover.

Seto catches Joey's lips in a kiss as one of his hands reaches between their bodies to grip and stroke Joey's erection.

"I love you!" gasps Joey.

Seto continues to kiss Joey while working their bodies closer to release. "I love you, Joey!"

"Seto!" screams Joey as the intense pleasure overwhelms him and his cock explodes with his release.

Seto roars like his Blue-Eyes White Dragons as Joey's muscles clamp around his engorged penis and milk him of every last drop of his own sexual discharge. "Can I keep you, puppy?"

"I love you, Seto. Of course you can," whispers Joey as Seto pulls out of his body.

Seto lies down beside Joey and cuddles up to him, holding the blond close. "I'm glad that she left so that I could have you and your love."

"My sister always said that good things can always come from the worst life has to offer," whispers Joey, "Now, do you really want to talk or can I go to sleep now? You've kind of exhausted me."

"We'll both sleep," says Seto closing his eyes.

Joey places a chaste kiss to Seto's lips before closing his eyes and falling asleep beside his love.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Twenty-four

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

Yugi blinks at Yami. "You did what?"

"I simply asked him if he wanted to have sex with me." Yami watches the disbelief in Yugi's eyes.

"Tell me that you didn't have sex with him just because you're horny!"

"Why else would I have sex with him?"

"So you don't love him…"

"Of course not! That's ridiculous!"

"It is not ridiculous to be in love with the person you have sex with!" exclaims Yugi, "It's a whole hell of a lot more normal than just fucking anything that moves!"

"You move and I haven't fucked you," says Yami with a slight whine in his voice.

"Did it ever occur to you that if you were to try to find love, you'd have someone to share your bed for life? Someone who would let you fuck them whenever you got horny, and you wouldn't have to go find them on the streets!" exclaims Yugi raising his voice dangerously high.

"The thought had occurred to me, but finding someone to love isn't as easy as finding a willing ass," says Yami.

"Of course it isn't!" screams Yugi. He takes a deep breath and lowers his voice. "And that's what makes the sex better."

Yami shakes his head sadly. "You don't understand what I'm saying…"

"You know what? I don't think I care anymore," says Yugi turning away from Yami and heading up to his room.

Yami growls and heads after Yugi. He bursts through the door saying, "We're not through with this conversation!"

"Yami!" exclaims Yugi blushing intensely and covering his nude body with the blanket from the bed.

Yami blinks repeatedly. "Why are you naked?"

"Our conversation is over! I was going to bed!" exclaims Yugi, "I was getting changed!"

Yami turns towards the door and closes his eyes. "You can dress. I won't peek."

"Step outside and say that."

"Yugi. I can't leave you. I can't find someone to love. Please, don't hate me because I need to have sex. If the situation was reversed and you were the one who had been trapped for millennia, you would want sex too," says Yami with a sigh.

Yugi sits down on his bed and wraps the blanket further around himself. "Okay. You've gotten me curious. Why can't you find someone to love?"

"I can't find someone to love because I'm already in love with you!"

Yugi gasps. "You love me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've loved you from the very first moment you touched the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle!" exclaims Yami turning around to look at Yugi who he notices is blushing like mad. He looks away and whispers, "That's why I had to go out looking for someone to have sex with. You didn't want me."

"I what? You didn't ask me if I wanted you!" exclaims Yugi, "You just assumed that I didn't love you as much as you love me! You assumed that I went out with people because I was not trying to get over my unrequited love for you!"

"What?"

"I love you, Yami! From the moment I started to work on the Puzzle. You were there with me! I could feel you, and I loved you!"

"But you've dated others… you've slept with other people!"

"And so have you. Yes, I betrayed my love for you, but you have betrayed your love for me as well…"

"Let's start over. Let's forget the other people we've been with. Would you be my boyfriend, Yugi?" asks Yami.

Yugi drops his blanket as he moves to kiss Yami on the lips.

Yami deepens the kiss and runs his hands over every inch of Yugi's bare skin that isn't currently pressed tightly to his chest.

"Yami, stop, stop!"

Yami quickly removes his hands from Yugi and steps backwards to separate their bodies. "I'm sorry…"

"Did you use protection with the others?"

"Of course!" Yami looks confused for a moment. "Didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" exclaims Yugi, "I just had to make sure! We can continue… once you take your clothes off! I just didn't want you to give me any diseases."

"If I take you with protection, I wouldn't," says Yami starting to shed his clothes rapidly.

"I want you to take me bareback!" exclaims Yugi blushing, "I want to feel your seed burning inside me!"

"Your wish, Yugi!" Yami drops his last article of clothing on the floor and pounces on Yugi.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chapter Twenty-five

_And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract_

Mokuba's fingers tap lightly on the keys of the computer he works on.

An Instant Message window pops up on the screen.

Mokuba sighs when he sees the message sent to him by the Kaiba Corp. residential ghost in the shell.

**_NoahKaiba writes: I hope I'm not interfering, but I have news for you._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: I am currently working on my homework, so this had better be good, Noah. If it isn't, I'll tell my brother, and he'll try to finish the job of deleting you._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: I'm sorry to interrupt, and I know you'll probably delete me for this anyway, so I might as well tell you._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: What would have you so riled up?_**

**_NoahKaiba writes: I have unlimited access to the Internet. I can go to anyone's computer at any time… not completely enough that I could get a new body should someone have the technology, but I'm getting off track._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Let me show you what I saw on a web cam last night._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: Okay._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Don't be mad at me._**

Mokuba watches the screen as a video of Tea and Rebecca comes up in a corner.

**_MKdragonsheart writes: So what? They're having a sleepover._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Keep watching. I'm sorry._**

Mokuba's eyes widen as he sees Rebecca take off her shirt. He feels his body stir with the beginnings of arousal. He watches as Rebecca removes her skirt and stops undressing since now she's wearing only her undergarments. His erection starts to ache with need. He watches Tea pull off her skirt and blouse, and he shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

Tea removes her bra first and rubs her breasts sensually. Rebecca flips her hair over her shoulder and removes her own bra, followed quickly by her underwear to stand completely nude in the bedroom. Tea removes her thong and kneels down on the floor. She pulls Rebecca to stand in front of her and buries her face in the blond hairs of the young woman's crotch.

Mokuba gasps and his erection starts to fade.

**_NoahKaiba writes: I'm sorry._**

Mokuba watches Rebecca pull Tea up for an open mouth kiss. He watches Rebecca grab a special tool and show it to Tea. Tea nods enthusiastically and helps Rebecca guide one part of the dual vibrator into her pussy before helping Rebecca onto it as well. The two girls begin to kiss each other once they turn the vibrator on. They touch each other and knead the other's breasts. Mokuba pushes the mouse up to the corner of the video screen and hits the close button to get rid of the menu.

**_MKdragonsheart writes: My girlfriend was having sex with another woman last night?_**

**_NoahKaiba writes: I'm sorry._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Was I wrong to show you?_**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: No. I'm glad you did. I don't want to be cheated on again._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: I should have stayed in the relationship I was in._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Why didn't you?_**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: I knew that one would never last either. I knew it was short term, and I could handle that. I was the one who ended it though._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Who was it with?_**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Sorry. None of my business._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: Why so interested?_**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Because I have a crush on you._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: Maybe someday, you'll get out of the computer and we can explore a relationship between us._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: I have a crush on you too._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: We don't need to wait until I get out of the computer._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: Come to the virtual world. I'll upload a computer program just for us._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: I'll have to meet you there later. Homework you know._**

**_NoahKaiba writes: When you're done then? You know where to reach me._**

**_MKdragonsheart writes: Agreed._**

Mokuba smiles. "Only I would fall for a guy in a computer!"


	6. Chapter 6

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Twenty-six

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract _

Mai sits down at the coffee shop table. She smiles when a waitress promptly steps up to her. "Serenity?"

"Hi, Mai! Can I take your order?" asks Serenity.

"Um… tea, white with sugar… How long have you worked here?"

"This is just part time," says Serenity, "So I have a little spending money."

"What does Joey think of you working here?" asks Mai.

"What he doesn't know…" sings Serenity before winking at Mai and heading off to get the tea. She returns after just a moment and sets the cup of tea in front of the busty blond.

"So Joey doesn't know you have a job," says Mai.

"And I hope to keep that from him. I love him to death, but he is overprotective!" exclaims Serenity.

"Do you have a moment to sit down?"

Serenity smiles as she slips into the seat across from Mai. "What about you? Ever think you'd start up with my brother?"

"Joey is like a little brother to me. I love him, but I'm not attracted to him," says Mai, "You, on the other hand…"

Serenity blushes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you blush," says Mai taking a sip of her tea.

"It's not that," says Serenity, "It's just… you simply stated what I was thinking."

"I would certainly hope you weren't attracted to Joey…"

"I mean about being attracted to you," says Serenity leaning across the table towards Mai, "I was actually hoping you wouldn't be attracted to my brother. From what I hear listening to him, he's a kept man now."

"Joey? A kept man? Kept by who?" asks Mai leaning towards Serenity.

"Would you believe Seto Kaiba?"

Mai's eyes widen. "Well, good for him! Maybe Joey can finally get that stick out of Kaiba's ass! And maybe if he's lucky, replace it with something a bit more… well, unsuited for the conversation of virgin ears like yours."

"Oh, puh-lease!" exclaims Serenity, "One, I'm not a virgin, although Joey doesn't know that either! And two, I know exactly what you were talking about!"

"Really?" Mai raises an eyebrow.

"You hope Joey will get to stick his dick in Seto's ass," says Serenity, "and I do too. It doesn't sound like it's happened yet though, but then again, Seto is Joey's first boyfriend. I think for the time being Joey is willing to just submit until he absorbs all of his lover's knowledge… or would that be seed?"

Mai laughs. "You're all right."

Serenity looks away from Mai. She sighs. "Sorry to cut this short, Mai, but I have to get back to work."

"Quite all right, hon. We can always continue this conversation when your shift is over," says Mai.

"I get off at three," says Serenity standing.

"Until then," says Mai taking another sip of her tea.

"Tea's on me today." Serenity waves as she heads back to check on some of her other tables.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Twenty-seven

_And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together   
Cuz opposites attract _

"My dear girl…"

Tea turns around to face the man in the doorway.

"To what do I owe this rare pleasure?" asks Pegasus stepping further inside and closing the door.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm here," says Tea, "This just seemed to be the right place to be right now."

Pegasus walks towards Tea and offers her a seat with a tilt of his head.

Tea sits down and waits for the older man to sit beside her.

"I think something is bothering you," says Pegasus.

"I don't know. I guess… Everyone I know is hooking up into couples, and everyone I try to do the same with…"

"I see. You're having bad luck with love. Maybe you're trying the wrong people," says Pegasus.

"Why did I ever think you would understand?" asks Tea standing up.

Pegasus grabs Tea's hand to hold her still. "I do understand."

Tea smiles and sits back down, slightly closer to Pegasus this time, and she starts to talk, explaining to him how she feels when she sees everyone else so happy but can't find it herself.

Several hours later, when Tea slips from Pegasus's bed to get ready for school, she feels happier about her situation in life.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Twenty-eight

_I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract _

"I need to get away from here!"

Mako lifts his head from the fish lunch he's busy preparing. "Yeah, so?"

"Will you help me, Mako?" asks Rebecca, "Will you help me get away from here? We can go anywhere your boat will take us! We can search for your father!"

"I'd like that, but why would you want to come with me?"

Rebecca looks away. "I've made some mistakes. I've hurt people I love. I just want to leave and start life over!"

"Running isn't the only option you have, you know," says Mako.

"I know, but it's the one I choose," says Rebecca, "Do you want to help me or not?"

"On a ship, everyone pulls their weight," says Mako, "They all have their job to do. What would your job be?"

"I can navigate," says Rebecca, "and I know how to pilot the boat. I know a little about mechanics… not enough for major problems, but enough to get by." She stands up on her tiptoes to kiss Mako's lips quickly. "I can do pretty much any task you require of me."

"Well, we'll need to discuss this, and make plans," says Mako, "Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Okay!"

"So would did you screw over?"

"Mokuba Kaiba… I was falling in love with him too."

"And I'm sure the little rich kid was just salivating over you," says Mako turning his fish in the pan.

"He was," says Rebecca, "We were happy together, for our short time, but I made a mistake. I fell in lust with someone else and cheated on him. I don't know how he found out, but in a way, I'm glad he did. I never want to be that person again. That's why I want to leave and start over."

"I'll help you," says Mako.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Twenty-nine

_And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together   
Cuz opposites attract _

Odion steps into the kitchen where Ishizu busily makes dinner. "Do you miss Joey?"

"I loved him, but I wasn't the person intended for him," says Ishizu, "Yes, I miss him, but I knew our future walking into it. And apparently the future I saw was accurate."

"Your predictions are always accurate," says Odion.

"Look at the paper," says Ishizu.

Odion moves over to the table and lifts the paper. He sees the picture on the front of the business section. He smiles. "They look good together."

"Yes. Kaiba and Joey do look good together," says Ishizu, "and they're happy. I see wedding bells in their future… Wedding bells and children… a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and golden brown eyes… and puppies. I see lots of puppies in their future, one for each year they're together."

"And what about you? What do you see in your future?" asks Odion.

Ishizu turns to look at Odion. "I see you."

Odion moves quickly to Ishizu and pulls her into a kiss. "I've loved you so long, Ishizu…"

"I know. I once thought my feelings for you were the normal love of a sister to brother, but as time went on, I realized that I wanted you in more ways than that!" exclaims Ishizu kissing Odion again.

Odion rubs his thumb over Ishizu's forehead. "Do you see wedding bells in our future?"

"Not for a while," says Ishizu. She smiles and hugs Odion.


End file.
